Can three halves make a whole?
by Ladyclearwater4
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has been alive now for nearly 100 years, her daughter Millie is fully grown. The Cullen's decide to return to Forks and shortly thereafter tragedy strikes. Millie takes it upon herself to keep her family together. M for later chapters!
1. Breakdown

Millie sat in her biology class, bored out of her mind. The tip of the pencil, she was sketching with, tapping along with the pitter-patter of rain on the windows. Forks. They hadn't been there in the longest time. Millie knew her family had once been living in Forks; it was where her grandfather found his singer. That singer was Isabella Swan, her grandmother.

Millie Alice Rose Black was the daughter of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. Considering that her mother is a half vampire her birth was very much a surprise. Millie has been extremely small when she was born, but thrived quickly. Millie had very few signs of actually a quarter vampire, except the fact that she didn't age, She also showed very few traits of her werewolf side, extremely fast healing being the most dominant. Luckily for Millie her skin didn't particularly sparkle and she had no desire for blood at all. Something of which her extended family laughed at, yet her great-grandmother Esme absolutely loved. Esme was very much a cooking person.

When Millie turned sixteen her family returned to Forks, saying it was time they returned to their favourite home. Thankfully there was nobody left who would recognise them, as they had left shortly after her mothers' birth. Millie wished she wasn't at school, as there was a thunder storm coming. She only had one lesson left after this and she prayed that English Literature passed quickly, once this lesson finished.

As soon as the bell rang she shot from her seat, having to move at a normal human speed before she checked her tiny silver mobile phone and headed to her next lesson. Sitting down the lesson soon started and she was buried in the latest book they were reading 'A place called here', not a classic but a new modern book by Cecelia Ahern. Thankfully her lesson was soon over and Millie moved to escape the hell hole called Forks High. Heading straight for her car, so she couldn't be stopped by some random guy, she climbed in locking the doors quickly. A heavy sigh fell from her lips as she made herself comfortable and slipped the key into the ignition. Revving the engine gently Millie pulled out of the car park in her little ice white Volvo. It was a nice car, not too expensive. Her father had bought it for her as a sweet sixteen present.

Speeding out of town, careful to avoid the little traps where a police car usually was Millie headed home. After twenty minutes of speeding along at double the speed limit, much slower then the rest of her family would go, Millie got home. Strangely her grandparents weren't waiting on the porch of the large white house. Getting out of the car slowly Millie listened to the silence that surrounded the house, something was wrong.

Being on her guard she walked towards the house, the door was open slightly and she slipped in. She knew instantly something had happened, the baby grand which stood on the lightly raised corner was shattered to pieces and many more items around the room shattered dints in the walls and several of the huge glass windows shattered into millions of unfixable pieces.

Looking up from the glass on the floor Millie noticed purple smoke only small amounts now winding up in spirals from four little piles of ash. She knew, Millie knew who those piles belonged too. Six members of her family had gone hunting, four remained and they would be trading off later that night. Running out with not care for her own safety Millie collapsed before the piles of smouldering ash. Tears cascaded down her tanned cheeks her breathing erratic. Millie reached down into her pocket and pulled out her phone, holding down the first speed dial. Her hands were shaking violently. "Daddy, you need to come home, their gone" She sobbed, struggling to breathe through her tears.

The phone fell from her hands as her family members shouted down the phone in shock and surprise. Most of all she could hear the anguished cries of members of the car and had to slam the phone shut. She didn't care anymore. She had lost her best friends and her grandparents in one foul swoop and in reality she should have had them for ever. They were immortal; there was no reason for them to die.

Her vision faded in and out as she sobbed so hard, wasting so much energy, her world slowly going black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys,

Please review and let me know whether I should continue :)


	2. Home again

Just north of the Canadian boarder, Jacob Black- shape shifter, father, and husband- was panicking. Hearing his daughter in so much pain broke his heart into thousands of pieces. He instantly tried to call Millie back and found that the phone just kept ringing and ringing.

The family was already running, heading to the cars they had taken so that they could hunt. It was always easier to take the cars than it was to just run all the way. It was often hard for Jake to explain being new in town and not having any mode of transportation, especially if it was a tiny little town with a single store, one bar and one gas station. So that was why they started taking the cars; that way Jake could drive into town when he got sick of eating raw, bloody deer, or whatever game he managed to catch in his wolf form. Blood just wasn't his forte.

In truth, Jake had been thinking that it was quite strange not to have received a phone call from Bella during the day; they were still best friends, even after all this time. However, now she and Edward were practically alone in the house during the day when school was in session, except for Alice and Rosalie, who were most likely to be found shopping. Really, anything could happen. From the phone call he had received he knew something terrible had occurred. His daughter had never put the phone down on him before, and everyone had heard the pain that laced her voice.

Clasping Nessie's hand tightly, they finally reached the cars. Jake tugged her towards the Jeep, which they and Emmett had come in. Jasper had already set off on his Harley, with Carlisle and Esme taking their newest Mercedes. A soft growl rumbled in Jacobs's chest as Emmett threw the Jeep into reverse- the growl as an insistence to go faster, even though he knew that Emmett was likely to be going as fast as he possibly could. Jasper was far off in the distance by the time they were out of the forest track, the Mercedes not far behind.

The drive was long and tedious. Every member of the Cullen and Black families wanted to be home an awful lot faster than the time they had made it in. Granted, the ride should have taken roughly six hours, when in reality it had only taken three. Throughout that time Jake had been trying to reassure his wife and calm her down as she kept phoning both the home telephone and Millie's own mobile. She even tried all four family members that should have been at home. It was times like this when he could have done with Jasper being in the Jeep rather than off on his motorcycle.

As they navigated the road to their secluded home, Emmett had to brake suddenly. The house was still a good mile in, yet Jasper's Harley was thrown down in the middle of the road, almost like he had lost control- that definitely wasn't a vampire thing to do. Emmett jumped out of the car to move the bike before climbing back in and driving once more. He skidded to a halt outside the house. It was quiet, and the only thing that could be heard was dry sobs.

Everyone shot from their cars, running through the house and freezing when they saw Jasper cradling Millie in front of four piles; the piles of ash that had once been their beloved and cherished family members. Cullen crests in varying styles lay in the piles- a necklace, a ring, a wrist strap and a hair grip. Bella, Alice, Edward and Rosalie.

An earth shattering scream tore from Emmett's throat as he fell to his knees. Esme was sobbing uncontrollably into Carlisle's chest as Nessie ran towards Jasper and her unconscious daughter. Thankfully, a soft but erratic heartbeat could be heard within the group. Millie was still alive; she hadn't been killed by the evil that had slaughtered their family members. Jake carefully took Millie from Jasper who, as soon as he had nothing to cling to, ran and scooped up Alice's crested ring. He continued to run, faltering when he hit the edge of the river that passed through their property on the northwesterly boarder. He stopped and just stood there, glaring at the water.

Millie began to come around in her father's arms after being swapped from immense cold to searing heat. She squirmed slightly in his tight hold and slowly opened her eyes, which were red and bloodshot. Millie looked around at her family members, and tears fell from her eyes. "They're gone," she whimpered sadly, clinging to both her mother and father. Millie felt like half of her heart had been violently ripped away, as her family members were the most important things in the world to her.

Emmett's POV

I ran from the car with my family, and the first thing I saw was Jasper cradling Millie. Ever since Millie was little I had always been Emmy or Emmy-bear; she refused to refer to me as Uncle Emmett, as I wasn't related to her in any way other than by hope. I wished I was related to every member of the Cullen family, but in truth the only one I was actually bound to was Rosalie. My wife, my lover, my world. That was when my eyes were drawn to the four piles. My sharp eyes were instantly pulled to one of the piles of ash with a hair slide tossed in the middle. I knew then, in that second, that she was gone forever. An anguished cry tore from my throat as my knees gave out beneath me, only to be followed by dry sobbing. I knew that things would never be the same. My mate was gone, lost from this world. How was I supposed to go on and survive? I had stopped breathing, stopped fidgeting. All thoughts of rationality left my mind as I sat staring at the pile that was once my wife; I couldn't even hear the others around me.

Esme's POV

I stood clinging to my lover. Four of my children were gone, stolen from us. The only plus side was that my great granddaughter must have been at school during the attack. Slowly letting go of Carlisle, I sped into the house, finding four small trinket boxes. Each had the Cullen crest on them. I walked to each pile and collected enough of the ashes to fill the boxes. Then I gently placed each crest into its respective box, except for Alice's, which had already taken by Jasper. I prayed he hadn't gone far; I knew the emotions we were all feeling right now must be crippling him, but he would need his family to get through this. We would need to be sticking together, not breaking apart and going our separate ways. I moved slowly at a human pace and headed into the house, placing the boxes on the mantle. I felt my husband's eyes on me as I walked and kissed him gently on the lips. I nodded slowly to him as he headed over to Nessie, Jake and Millie, whereas I, myself, walked over to our son. Emmett needed me right now, and I kneeled at his side, wrapping my small arms around his larger frame. "Shhh, Emmett dear, I'm here," I whispered softly into his ear so that only he would hear. My words seemed to go in one ear and out the other, though; I just prayed that my family could get through this....

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter two :)

Please R&R

Thanks,

Sasha


	3. Picking up a piece

Millie's POV

I whimpered softly as I clung to my parents; both of them were crying. As for myself, well, I was all cried out. It was quiet, so, so quiet as we all sat there. I watched my great-grandmother collect the family crests and little boxes full of my family members' ashes before I tugged out of my father's arms. I would have gone to find Jasper, as I knew he had been here and could smell his familiar scent, but where he was now was anybody's guess.

Instead I headed over to Emmy-bear. I could see now that my great-grandmother had moved to comfort him, but I could tell that even though she wanted to help her children, she also wanted to be held by Carlisle. I stepped forward and knelt in front of Emmett, slipping my hand into his as he stared at the pile of ash that had once been his wife.

"Emmy-bear?" I whispered softly, trying to get his attention. His eyes shot to mine as he suddenly leaned forward and pulled me into his arms. I could feel him sobbing into my neck, and it shattered my heart more than it already was; Emmett never cried unless it was due to laughter. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and held him. "It's ok, Emmy-bear, she has the others. I bet she and Alice are already shopping up there," I whispered as I stroked his dark curls. That was the thing about me- I believed that there was a heaven for vampires to go to. We deserved to be up there just like anybody else. Especially my family.

Third Person POV

As Millie held Emmett tightly in her arms, Esme wandered back to her husband and whispered softly to him. Esme was the sort of person who, at a time like this, needed to keep busy, so she began to set about clearing away the ashes. She would collect all that she physically could, and the family would be buried together in her garden. Jasper was an artist, so she was sure that he would be able to create a memorial for them.

The silence that rang between them all was deafening. Usually Alice's high soprano voice would be ringing out in laughter and Edward would be off playing his piano. The house was never silent; not until now. There wasn't even any wind in Forks, which was odd, as the weather was always negative. It seemed to be the calm before the storm.

Nobody moved for hours once Esme had finished the "clean up" that was needed. They knew a family meeting should have been called, but that would just bring home the fact that their family was now half the size that it had once been. Millie couldn't take it anymore, so she squirmed in Emmett's lap and tried to get up. "Em, we need to find Hale," she whispered softly, hoping he would help her; he had once again begun staring at the spot on the grass where Rosalie's ashes had been.

Ever since Millie could speak she had called Jasper, Hale. It had been his name at the time when they relocated. He and Rosalie had taken his human last name, Whitlock, and instead of being Jasper Hale Whitlock, he became known as Hale Jasper Whitlock. It had taken the family a fair amount of time to get used to, but at the time, it had been needed.

Emmett's POV

I felt Millie squirming in my lap. How the girl had stayed still all this time I wasn't sure of- yes, she had vampire qualities, but she wasn't half a wriggle bum when she wanted to be. Usually it was when we were on a long drive, and she kept calling for human minutes, making whoever was driving pull over. It wasn't too bad if she was driving with her parents, but when she was driving with myself, Edward, or Alice it often got annoying, simply because we liked to race our cars as we drove. It often made the driver with Millie as a passenger lose the race by a rather large margin.

I released her slightly and forced myself to look at her. I listened to her words and nodded, surprised nobody had brought it up before (mind you, we were all wallowing in our own depression). I knew that Jasper would be so much worse since he fed on our emotions as well as his own, and there was no surprise that he felt the need to run. "Let's go then, little one" I said softly, standing up and thanking the heavens that vampires couldn't get cramps. I heard her harrumph at being called "little" and couldn't help but let a small laugh escape my lips. Granted, the small smile that was caused thanks to my laughing soon became a frown.

"Come on up," I said, taking her hand and virtually tossing her onto my marble back. Yes, Millie could run, but she wasn't quite as fast as the rest of us- not even her father, and he was the slowest out of all of us (in his human form at least). I felt Millie wrap herself around me, legs around my middle and arms tightly around my neck. as I tried to find Jasper's freshest scent trail. It was hard, as this was our land and we had been back for about three months. Finally turning towards the north, I found it and took off, running through the trees as fast as I could with Millie clinging tightly to my back. It was then, though, that I could feel her tears falling down onto my icy skin; they were warm compared to my own temperature.

I closed my eyes briefly, knowing that I would likely start sobbing again if I tried to console Millie. We kept running for a good ten minutes, by which time I had felt the tears that had been dripping onto my neck cease. I stopped as I came upon a clearing near the river that transected our property and gently lowered Millie to the ground. Taking her hand, I led her towards my brother. He sat with his back against a tree, just staring into the distance.

Third Person POV

Millie slowly approached Jasper, taking a mental note of how he didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to the fact that they had come to him. This sort of behaviour from Jasper had only happened once before, after he tried to kill Bella on her birthday all those years ago. Once the family had moved, he had completely shut down, and it had taken Alice an awful lot of work to get him to open up to them all again- especially Edward, since the two had fought nastily over the incident.

"Hale?" Millie whispered softly, letting go of Emmett's hand as she crouched in front of the broken man. Jasper didn't even look up as he was spoken to, too deep in his own anguish. "I know this will be worse for you, Hale, but please don't do this. Come back to us, we need you. _I_ need you," Millie whispered softly as Emmett moved to take a seat beside his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. For once Emmett was at a loss for words; both he and Jasper were in the same boat. They had both lost their mates, their wives, their sisters.

Jasper's eyes finally shot to Millie's, his own black and emotionless. Slowly Millie moved to curl up between Jasper's legs, her head resting on his chest as her hand slipped back into Emmett's. Jasper's arms slipped around her, holding her tightly, almost like if he were to let go then she would vanish like Alice had. They sat like that for several more hours, silence flowing easily between the three of them, before darkness finally started to set in.

Emmett broke the silence. "Jas, we need to get Mills to bed. I know she doesn't need that much sleep, but we can't keep her out here all night," he said, glancing down at the girl who was curled up between Jasper's legs.

Jasper nodded in understanding and scooped the girl up with ease. "The cottage?" he asked, the first words he had spoken since he had gotten home to find Millie unconscious near the piles of ash.

The girl in his arms looked up, thoroughly confused by his words. "What cottage?" she questioned through a light yawn.

The cabin was to be a birthday present for Millie. She would now be getting it early, though it was finished, at least. With a nod from Emmett the boys began to run, heading to the other side of the property, near where Nessie's and Jake's little getaway bungalow was.

Millie gasped as she saw the tiny cottage approaching. "Where are we?" she asked softly, utterly confused as they entered the house.

Emmett smiled slightly. "This is what we have all been working on, you know, all the times we simply just vanished, or the boys went for a hunting weekend. It was to be your birthday present from all of us, but I think it's okay for you to see it now," he said with a small smile. The family had worked so hard, and shared so many fond memories while doing the work. Jasper carried her straight to the large bedroom of the house and laid her in the middle of the large four poster bed. Bella had chosen it, demanding that her grand-baby be treated like a princess.

Millie whimpered when she was left alone on the bed. "Please don't leave me," she begged the boys softly, her voice breaking halfway through. She couldn't be strong anymore that night; it just wasn't within her to be. Like a shot Emmett was at her side, his arms wrapped securely around her middle.

"We aren't leaving, we promise," Emmett tried to reassure her, rocking her gently backwards and forwards. He shot a meaningful look towards Jasper, who moved onto the bed so his head was almost resting on her stomach.

Reaching down, Millie gently began to run her fingers through his golden curls. She eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep between the two men who had lost the women that were everything to them.

Just a quick thanks to my awesome beta JadeMoon – couldn't do this without you. You are a huge help thanks so much!

Please R&R – I will send you e-cookies!!!


	4. Alice strikes again

Jasper was laying down and looking up at Millie as she slept; his thoughts trained on what they had lost, though he was still paying attention to her. Her sleep had been fitful at first, until he had flooded her mind with waves of calm and lethargy. Four hours and thirty two minutes, that was how long they had been "asleep," or at least how long Millie had been. Emmett had taken to drawing patterns on the top of her thigh with his fingertips to pass the time.

Vampire hearing was a wonderful thing, and it allowed Emmett to grab his phone before it actually started to ring. Answering it, he sighed softly.

"Hey Dad." He paused and listened to Carlisle on the other end of the phone.

Carlisle spoke softly, Jasper hearing every word that was being said. "Where are you?"

"I brought her to the cottage. I know her birthday isn't here, yet, but I felt it was the best place to come," he explained, rolling his eyes.

"Have you seen Jasper?" was his next question, but before Emmett had the chance to answer, Jasper spoke up.

"Hello, Dad." They were his only words but they were all that were needed. Millie had started to stir, and he could feel that she was slightly freaked out, not realising where she was. Sitting up, Jasper tugged the girl into his lap and stroked her hair softly as he pushed waves of calm towards her.

"We have to have a family meeting in about an hour. I know it will be hard, but we have to do this, there is a lot to discuss," Carlisle addressed to the three of them.

After Emmett agreed to meet them at the house in an hour, he put the phone down and looked at Millie. "Are you ready for this sweetheart?" he asked her softly, knowing she had had to deal with a lot. She had found their family members the day before and she had been the one to call the rest of them.

Millie nodded, kissing both boys on the cheek, "I'm just going to get a quick shower," she whispered softly, squirming from Jasper's lap and peeking into a dresser. A sad smile graced her lips when she saw all the new clothes, labels and all. Grabbing all that she would need, Millie stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.

MPOV

I shut the bathroom door as fast as I could before I angrily swept at my eyes. I should have known before looking in the drawers that they would be full of new purchases made by Alice. Yet another thing to remind me thst she was gone. It was the same as the large floor length mirror and vanity in the corner of my new room- they spelled Rosalie all over. Heading to the shower, I quickly stripped and tossed my dirty clothes into the corner before slipping under the cold spray. To me it wasn't that cold, risen body temperature and all, but I couldn't help but shiver. I absentmindedly grabbed the shampoo off of the self and purred as the shower began to pulse from massage jets on the wall. The family never spared anything on luxury.

As I washed my hair, tears began to cascade down my cheeks. I had tried not to cry, but just being reminded yet again about what we had lost hurt. I wondered, if it were me, would the family all be mourning in the same way that they were now? Should I just try leaping into a fire and seeing if the same thing happened, or finding another random vampire to tear me apart? Would I find my family again in whatever afterlife waited for us? Yes, I believed that there was a heaven for us vampires, especially our family, but whether it was the same heaven it was for everyone else, none of us would ever know. I tried to remain quiet, knowing that I would be overheard by Jasper and Emmett, but I should have known, because the next thing I heard was urgent knocking at the door.

I heard Jasper say from the other side, "Millie we are coming in. I know what you are feeling, and you need to calm down, baby girl." I couldn't help but whimper softly as I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself just as Emmett shouldered the door in.

THIRD PERSON POV

As the door slammed open, the three occupants of the bathroom and bedroom were now able to see a large, Emmett-shaped dent in the door; there would be hell to pay if they didn't repair it before Esme saw the damage. Without thought from either of the boys that Millie was just in a towel, they both swooped over and enveloped her in their arms, wave after wave of tranquility emitting from Jasper. Exactly how he was keeping so calm Millie wasn't sure. She had an idea that it was just an act, and when Jasper got some alone time he would crumble completely, just as Emmett would. Carefully, Jasper picked Millie up and carried her into the bedroom, setting her on the bed. Emmett came out moments later with her clothes.

Jasper said softly, "We are going to go into the kitchen and try to find you some food; we have to go shortly," He and Emmett left the room, giving her a chance to get ready.

Millie slowly stood up and dropped her towel, changing quickly. She glanced around, wanting a jumper, yet she didn't want to go through the drawers again. Spotting Emmett's hooded sweatshirt- one she had bought him for Christmas- she slipped it on. Carefully, she rolled up the sleeves before heading over to the vanity table. Millie began to brush her hair out, pulling it back into a tight ponytail so it was out of the way. Tugging on the same sneakers she had worn the day before, Millie headed towards the bedroom door. The night before she hadn't really been paying attention to the way around or where anything was. Granted, the cottage wasn't very big, but it was big enough to have at least two spare bedrooms, which she had found by opening random doors. Finally, Millie headed down the stairs and found the boys. The downstairs of the cottage was very much an open plan.

"Hey," she whispered, sliding into a seat at the table in the kitchen. Emmett set a glass down in front of her as Jasper produced a plate of toast. There hadn't been much in the house, so it would have to do for now.

Millie didn't want to offend either male, but in reality she wasn't hungry; she was too focused on what would be happening once they reached the main house. Downing the juice that had been placed before her, Millie looked up at the two vampires. "Can we just go? I'm not really hungry." Food wasn't something Millie was particularly interested in right now. Pushing her chair back from the table, she stood up and put the plate of food near the sink.

Jasper and Emmett stood and headed toward the doors before turning. "Come on, little one, climb up," Jasper requested, helping Millie up onto his back. Yes, Millie could run, but she was no where near as fast as the boys, so it seemed much easier just to carry her.

Millie wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck as her legs secured around his middle, ankles crossed. Millie gently rested her head on his shoulder as they began to run.

JPOV

I helped Millie up onto my back and began to run; neither myself nor Emmett wanted to be running back this way. The rooms we both shared with our wives were on the upper floors of the main Cullen home, and their scents would be strong. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face my family. I loved them to pieces, but there was no way I was able to handle my own grief, let alone the whole family's. Yes, they could hide their feelings from me sometimes, but at times like this there was no way there was any chance of that.

As we got closer to the house, I couldn't help but stop; I could feel everyone's emotions already. Taking a deep, unneeded breath, I began to run again, catching up with Emmett in no time as we entered the house together. The emotions began to overwhelm me slightly, so I set Millie back on her feet. I wanted to run; it hurt to have to face all the emotions that I was currently feeling. Loss, anger, anguish, desperation, grief, sadness, sympathy- and those were just a few of the torrent of emotions that I was currently being bombarded with. Sympathy was what hurt the most. The only person who truly understood what I was currently going through was Emmett. He was the only person who had also lost their mate. The others, although they tried, couldn't truly understand.

THIRD PERSON POV

As Emmett, Jasper and Millie entered the house through the large patio doors, the occupants turned to them. It was as if the family had split up in a way. The couples had gone in one direction, and the singles and widowers went another way. Esme was the first to move, getting up from Carlisle's embrace and pulling Millie into a tight hug, followed by both of her sons. The others soon followed. It was strange; usually the family would have their own specific seats. Nessie and Jake would usually head to the love seat, wuth Carlisle and Esme on the small couch, Alice and Jasper on the second small couch, Millie on a seat on the beanbag near the television, and Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Edward on the large corner sofa.

However, today things changed. Nessie and Jake sat on one of the small couches, Esme and Carlisle took the small sofa which Alice and Jasper would usually take, and Millie tugged Jasper and Emmett towards the love seat. Jasper sat down and pulled Millie into his lap, with Emmett sitting on the floor in front of them and leaning back against Jasper's legs. The three of them were united in their grief; yes, the others had also lost their family members, but Jasper was latching onto Millie because she was the first that had spoken to him besides Emmett. They were also the two who had seen his lose himself the night before.

Carlisle cleared his throat, bringing everyone from their own musings. "As we know, yesterday our family was torn apart irrevocably. I know this is hard, but we must act quickly and stage our loved ones' deaths. A car crash would be the best option; I was thinking Edward's Volvo, since it can hold the four of them. We must also discuss how we should move to somewhere new. I know we have only just returned to these parts, but I also know that they hold a lot of strong memories for all of us." He paused and turned to Millie, taking note of how Nessie had huddled to Jake's side and Esme had moved close to his own. He couldn't help but notice, when he looked at Millie, how tightly Jasper's arms were around her middle, no doubt leaving a bruise, He also couldn't help but notice how tense Emmett was, yet he was calming ever so slightly as Millie ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"Millie, I know that it is the first time you have been to Forks, and I am sure you have made good memories here, but I know it will be hard for you being at the main house right now after what you came home too. I'm sorry you had to face that alone, my sweet granddaughter. So if you feel the need to stay at the cottage for now, which I am glad you like, then please do so."

Carlisle wrapped an arm around his wife as Millie nodded, still running her fingers through Emmett's hair.

"I'll go and total the car before I burn it," Jake spoke up; he felt he should do something to help the family get through this. He wasn't good with feelings; he was much more of a hands-on sort of man.

Carlisle thanked Jake for offering and said he would accompany him to do the deed.

MPOV.

I couldn't just sit here, discussing the best way to show the world that my family had been killed. I needed to do something useful.

"I will be back soon, okay?" she whispered into Jasper's ear, knowing that everyone else was bound to hear. Getting up carefully, I attempted to squeeze Emmett's shoulder in reassurance, but pure muscle was bloody hard to move. I was sure he got the meaning behind it, though.

I slipped into my upstairs bedroom and grabbed a suitcase that I kept under the bed. You never knew with my family if we were going to end up going on a sudden hunting or shopping trip, if it was Alice. That thought made me cringe. I had been trying not to think of my lost family members after crumbling in the bathroom earlier that day. I had to be strong for Emmett and Jasper; I knew they were only being brave until they were alone. I wanted to help them through the pain they were suffering if they would let me. Emmett I was sure would let me in, but Jasper, as much as I loved him, was a stubborn git.

Grabbing together about a week's worth of clothes, I zipped up the suitcase and wheeled it across the landing. Thankfully, I could still hear discussions going on downstairs as I slipped into Emmett and Rosalie's room. I couldn't help but remember the time I had walked in on them, Rosalie having been tied to the bed by Emmett. I had been scarred for life thanks to that experience. Shuddering at the memory of Rosalie screaming for me to leave, I headed over to the dresser I knew to be Emmett's. Grabbing some of his clothes, enough to last a week as well, I unzipped my suitcase once more and slipped them in. I stepped into the bathroom and grabbed his toiletries, also throwing them into my case. Sitting down on the bed with a flop, I looked around the room. It was obvious by the sensual colours on the walls that this couple loved each other to their hearts' capacities. I took a couple of deep breaths, stood up and left the room, tugging the heavier suitcase behind me. I whispered a soft goodbye as I left. It was like while I was in that room I could actually feel Rosalie stand beside me.

I stopped before a closed door across the landing. Jasper and Alice's room. I tried to keep my emotions calm, not wanting to alert Jasper to what I was doing. No doubt though, they could all hear me. Opening the door, I could smell her perfume still- the rich scent that was just Alice. Closing the door quietly behind me, I placed the suitcase once more on the bed and opened the door on the wardrobe. Alice's closet was on the far side of the door, and it refused to close properly. I grabbed enough clothing for Jasper, including his favourite pair of worn cowboy boots. I knew Alice hated them, but I hoped he would gain some comfort from them. Looking up, I was shocked to see an envelope taped to the inside door of the wardrobe. The cursive font was very much Alice, and the shock running through me as I sat on the bed was immense.

Peeling open the envelope, I read the last thing my loved one had written.

_Millie,_

_My dearest niece, my best friend. If you are reading this, then the vision I just had has come to pass. I am so sorry that we are no longer there, but know that we loved you. I tried to change the future, but it seemed that we were so set upon this path that nothing could be altered. I did, however, manage to get the family to write a small something. There is another letter at your cottage. Look on the back of the dresser mirror- I taped it there._

_Please take care of them both for me. Jasper and Emmett will need you so much in the coming months; you will become their rock. Though you haven't lost a mate, you were the first to be there, and you will continue to be there._

_I love you sweetheart; I must go now to have enough time to get this into place._

_Tell the boys we love them and that we will forever be looking out for them. Make them love again sweetheart; don't let them dwell on the past. Rosalie and I want them to be happy. We want them to live their lives, so help them to do that, sweetheart._

_Love_

_Alice. xxxx_

I help the letter tightly, feeling the calming waves hitting me from downstairs. "Thanks Hale," I whispered, folding the letter back up and gently pressing my lips to the envelope. I set it inside the suitcase, followed by Jasper's clothes. I ran to the bathroom and gathered his toiletries and threw them into the case, zipping it up.

"Bye Auntie Alice, and thank you," I whispered as I close the door behind me and carried the suitcase down the stairs. Setting it down when I reached the ground floor, I headed back into the main room. Once again I curled up on Jasper's knee as I began to listen to the discussion about a memorial service.

I couldn't help but feel Jasper and Emmett tense beneath me; I must be carrying their mates' scents. I knew it would be hard on them but I would get them through this, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

********************************************************************

Please R&R … if you do I will give you e-cookies!

Thank you so much to my first ever reviewer - Kazume Suigama – You made me smile so much! Believe it or not this was just about finished when you asked about updating haha!! – So thank you so much :D

:D

Thanks again to my wonderful Beta JadeMoon

Millie xx


	5. Shattered

Carlisle wrapped his arm gently around his wife. "So, I believe we have covered all that needs to be covered. I will spend the next few days contacting friends for the memorial service; I agree that Edward's meadow is the best place for it to take place. The memorial will be on Saturday at around eight, to allow our friends time to arrive," he sighed softly.

Saying goodbye to his family would be hard. His first son was amongst those he would be saying goodbye to, and it was hard to imagine these past hundred years without him. Alice, Bella and Rosalie meant just as much to him, and he couldn't imagine a time without any of them anymore. Carlisle had lost all of his daughters at once. He had to be strong for his family; he would never break down in front of them. Esme, yes, but right now it wasn't what the others needed. They required a strong leader to help them through the tragedy that had affected all of their lives. Their family had been halved in one fell swoop. It wasn't fair and it wasn't just. But when they found the monsters that had lit the match, there would be hell to pay.

Turning back to his family, Carlisle watched as Millie remained seated on Jasper's lap; it seemed that his granddaughter was keeping both of his sons grounded right now- something of which he was immensely thankful for. Neither boy had ever had to go through this before. In fact, none of them had. The only person who had come close was Edward when he believed that Bella had died. His trip to Italy had been a close call, and if it hadn't been for Alice's visions of Edward, the family would have lost him long ago.

MPOV

I listened to Carlisle, knowing he was dismissing us if we wanted to leave. Right now it seemed that Emmett and Jasper were reasonably calm. I knew that once I got back to the cottage I wouldn't be able to hide the fact that Alice and Rose had left a letter for each of them; they knew me too well. To be honest, I was struggling with myself as to whether or not I should give them the pieces of paper. I couldn't keep up with them if they ran, and knowing my luck, they would go in completely different directions. It left me with no choice, really. Acting upon my decision, I looked down at Emmett and tipped his head up so he would look at me. My mind was already made up that giving them the letters separately would be the best idea. If I spoke to Jasper first, he could help me keep Emmett calm while he read his.

"Em, why don't you go hunting with Mom and Dad? I know you haven't been back long, but go find a big grizzly bear for me? Try and have a little fun," I suggested quietly. His eyes were filled with reluctance, but eventually I saw a small nod.

My eyes followed Emmett as he got up and slowly headed out the door, followed by my parents. I could tell that he really didn't want to go, but it was the only way I could separate him and Jasper right now. It wasn't as if I could just say, "Em, bugger off- I need to talk to Jasper alone," since that definitely wouldn't go down so well.

Third Person POV.

Millie returned to her previous position, leaning back against Jasper's chest and holding one of his hands tightly. Her thumb traced light patterns onto the back of his hand as a calming gesture.

They sat there in silence for a little while before Esme broke the silence. "Why don't you take the suitcase back to the cottage, dear? I will go and do some shopping for you food-wise, and you can pick it up later?" she offered, trying to help. Esme knew the cottage had very little food. Only the basics were left in the cupboards for when Jake got hungry during the time they had all been working there.

Millie nodded in agreement with Esme. "That sounds great, thanks Grandma." She smiled slightly and turned to Jasper, knowing that she would be able to give him his letter soon. "Come on Hale, let's head back to the cottage," Her voice was quiet, her chocolate eyes staring into Jasper's black ones.

Without a word, Jasper stood carefully, maneuvering Millie onto his back. Jasper was careful to hold onto Millie as he sped to grab the suitcase and then out of the house without so much as a word. The run through the forest was silent; the only thing that could be heard was the wind whipping past the pair as they ran. It didn't take long to reach the cottage. Jasper was inside, still carrying Millie and the suitcase before she had even realised.

The suitcase had been set down on the coffee table and Jasper was gently setting Millie down. Turning her to face him, he finally spoke.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" he questioned; the emotions rolling off of Millie were thoroughly confusing him. Yes, she was upset, but there was also guilt and insecurity.

Millie looked up at Jasper and then stepped away from him, turning to the suitcase so she could undo it. Opening the case, she slipped her hands in to find the envelope. "Let me go upstairs and I will explain okay?" she queried. Without waiting for an answer, she slipped past him and headed up to her room. Sighing softly, she headed over to the vanity table and turned the mirror over. Taped to the back were two envelopes. Tugging the sticky tape off the mirror backing, she turned and headed back downstairs to Jasper, her thoughts pained since she knew that this could go one of two ways.

Once she was downstairs, she began. "I went upstairs while at the main house to get us all some things. I didn't think you or Em would want to go into your rooms, so I just grabbed some bits and pieces like clothes and shower gels. I found a letter inside your wardrobe door with my name on it." Millie paused, gauging Jasper's reactions so far. While she had been talking, Millie had moved across the room and was now sitting on the sofa opposite Jasper, the letters held gently in her hands. Her eyes kept skipping down to the names on the front of the envelopes, and Millie knew that these letters could break the boys.

Millie got up and walked across to Jasper, bending down in front of him. "I read the letter and know there was one stored here for both you and Em; this is your one." Her voice was so quiet, and she kept her eyes locked on his as the envelope was handed over.

Wanting to give Jasper his privacy, Millie moved back to the far sofa while he read the letter and slipped Emmett's letter into her pocket for safekeeping.

JPOV.

I looked down at the envelope that Millie had just handed to me. My emotions were a swirling mess as I looked down at the familiar script. Alice, my soul mate and my best friend, was the only thing currently spinning around in my head. This letter could have only meant one thing- a vision. My wife had seen her own death coming, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Fate had wickedly torn us apart. Maybe it was true that our kind shouldn't be happy- maybe we didn't deserve happiness. After all the lives I had taken in cold blood during my time with Maria, was it possible that this was karma thoroughly kicking me in the arse? Ripping out my un-beating heart and burning it before my eyes? My fingers traced the script on the front of the envelope. I didn't want to open it. This was the last thing my Ally-cat was ever going to say to me, and I didn't know if I was strong enough for this. Finally my fingers flipped the small packet over and caught under the flap, peeling it open slowly.

I took a deep breath, the scent of our room in the main house flooding my senses, as I pulled out the single piece of paper and unfolded it. My eyes scanned the paper.

_Jazz,_

_I know if you're reading this that we have been torn apart in the most cruelest of ways. But please, my major, don't dwell on my passing, for I have gone to whatever little piece of heaven is open to our kind. I plan on buying myself a whole new wardrobe, so I really _will_ be in heaven. Just think, cowboy, now I can't moan at you for always wearing those worn old boots. I know how much you loved them, but they just weren't in fashion anymore, sweetheart! At least now I won't pout every time. You never know, I may have gotten Nessie trained up, so beware!!_

_I'm sorry I couldn't warn you of this sweetheart, I only had enough time to gather together those of us who were home. Thankfully, Millie was in school. I would have tried to call you, my love, but there was only enough time for this. I'm not sure who is coming, but I know you will be strong enough to defeat them if they are to come again. I think there were four of them. But that is all I can tell you, love. Please be wary. I don't know how I didn't see this coming; I thought I was used to having a mangy werewolf around now. As much as I love Jake, he did fuck up my visions for a time._

_You, Jasper Whitlock, are my heart and soul; they will both be forever with you, so please live your life, my love._

_So, my Jazzy, my lover, my best friend, what I am trying to say is that I love you more than anything. Live, live for me, the life I no longer have. Do not be ashamed of yourself and do not hold back- you have no need to do either. Make sure you talk to the family, love, and please don't blame yourself for not being here. They need you as much as you are going to be needing them._

_I am with you for all of eternity- never forget that._

_Love again, Jasper, find love. Find your mate._

_Your Allycat,_

_Alice._

_Xxx_

If I could cry I would be sobbing now. My whole body was shaking with dry sobs as I read and re-read the letter. I was so deep in my own grief that I hadn't realised I was currently projecting my feelings, no longer in control of my power. Never before had I lost control of my power, but right now there was nothing I could do about it. I was startled when soft, warm arms wrapped securely around my torso.

MPOV.

I gently took the letter from Jasper's hand, my arms curling around him. "I'm here, let it all out," I whispered into Jasper's ear, my voice low. I held him and gently rocked the both of us back and forth for God knows how long. The length of time that we stayed this way didn't bother me in the slightest. The only thing I wanted was for my Jasper to be okay. My fingers traveled through his hair in a calming motion, and it wasn't only him that I was trying to calm. I could feel all his emotions right now due to them going haywire, and I was a complete mess. Yet I needed to be strong for him.

Once he got control of his power, I knew it would mean that he was starting to deal with what he had just read. It was obvious that Alice's words would have an effect on him; I knew that and was praying he wouldn't become completely withdrawn from Emmett and me. We both needed him right now- not just as an empath, but as a friend.

Finally the foreign emotions faded, and Jasper was beginning to get a hold of his power once more. His eyes were empty; they were such a dark black that it looked like he hadn't fed in weeks, but I knew that wasn't the case. I knew that what I was seeing was a broken heart. If you could read Jasper, it was easy to see his emotions in his eyes, and the current feelings I was able to read were heart shattering.

When he spoke, his soft, melodic voice was broken, his natural southern drawl coming back strongly. "I need to get out of here, come on darlin'." He gently unwound my arms from around his chest and pulled me to my feet, tossing me onto his back without a second thought. We were soon in the garage of the main house, staring at his Ducati. Carlisle or Jake must have brought it home after we had found everyone the night before.

Third Person POV

Jasper streaked across the garage and grabbed two of the leather jackets from the clips on the wall; none of the Cullens or Blacks ever bothered with a helmet. There was really no need. Jasper helped Millie out of Emmett's large jacket and into a leather one before slipping his own on. In a flash he was straddling the Ducati, its engine purring loudly. A small smile flashed onto Millie's lips- she loved riding the speeds that Jasper maintained on his bike. Usually she wasn't allowed to go on it, but right now she doubted that her parents were paying enough attention to their surroundings to notice.

Soon enough, Millie was straddling the bike behind Jasper, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The roar of the engine grew immediately as the bike lunged forward out of the garage and down the twisting, hidden driveway.

The countryside flew by in a massive blur of colours, the greenness of Forks falling away behind them as Jasper sped towards the open roads- they were always a favourite of his to ride on, since not much traffic meant greater speed and fewer police. Not that Forks was plagued by members of the police force, though. In all honesty, why Forks had its own police force was completely absurd in his mind- they weren't really needed as the crime rate was practically zero.

Time flew by as they rode. The sun was now in the west, rather than directly above them as it had been when they had set out on the Ducati.

Soon a loud noise was coming from the pocket of Jasper's jeans, a ringtone familiar to the both of them- _The Boys Are Back in Town_. Millie brought her legs up to wrap around Jasper's middle, her right arm reaching under his so she could pull herself around. It wasn't really the best move to try while the bike was actually moving, but it was safe enough for vampires, and Millie trusted Jasper not to let her fall. She was now pressed into his chest, both legs wound tightly around his middle. Reaching down, she tugged his small phone from his pocket and answered it, hearing the panicked tones of Emmett on the other end.

"Where are you?" he bellowed, and she could hear the fright in his voice. Then it clicked with her- Emmett believed that he had lost Jasper and herself as well as what he had already.

"Shhh, Em, Hale needed to get out on the Ducati. We will come meet you, either run towards the I-35 or get on the XR-1000 and meet us yourself. I promise we haven't left you and you haven't lost us. I love you, Em. I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note." Guilt was rolling off of Millie in crashing torrents, causing Jasper to push a wave of calm back at her.

The line went dead; obviously Emmett had listened to her and was either running or on the bike already. While Millie had been speaking, Jasper had spun the bike around, leaving an extremely large skid mark in the road. Flying back in the direction of home, Jasper soon slowed down, knowing that they were about halfway there. Emmett was already there, parked up on the side of the road on the other motorbike that the family owned. It wouldn't matter that it didn't actually belong to Emmett; in truth it was owned by Jake. As long as it wasn't damaged upon return, there wouldn't be any problem.

As soon as Jasper's bike pulled to a stop beside Emmett's, the pair of them where pulled into a bone crushing hug. Emmett was shaking, and Millie knew that he would be crying if he could. "Oh Em, it's okay, we haven't left. We're safe, see? I thought you would be out hunting for longer," she whispered, her voice low in his ear.

Squirming out of the group hug, Millie disentangled herself from Jasper and slid onto the back of Emmett's bike. "Come on then, boys, first one to the border and back home wins." She smiled, hoping that a bit of brotherly rivalry would do them some good. Once they got home again, Millie would give Emmett his letter and pray that after what she had just see, it wouldn't break his spirit completely.

Em POV (rewinding slightly)

I just wasn't in the mood. Sparring with a grizzly bear usually made me one of two things- excessively hyper or extremely horny. Neither feeling was being generated right now. Rather than playing with my food, I just lunged for the neck, my teeth tearing through the skin with ease. I drank greedily, gorging myself, wondering whether I would be able to bury the feelings of longing I felt for my wife if I drank enough blood. I knew I should be feeling them, but they were foreign feelings.

Despite my outward appearance I was quite a deep guy, or at least I could be if I wanted to. I didn't bother to wait for Nessie or Jake before running back home. We had had to come quite some ways to find me a grizzly, but right now I just wanted to be around Millie and Jasper. It was too hard to be around my family. Jasper knew exactly what I was going through and Millie she didn't try and make me act "normal." She accepted me right now for who I was, and it was much easier with just the two of them.

An hour or so later, I ran into the cottage. The first thing I noticed was the utter silence. Usually, if I concentrated, I could hear Millie's heartbeat. It wasn't the same as a human's heartbeat- it was much faster, like the beating of a hummingbird's wings. "Mills? Jazz?" my voice echoed throughout the empty house. Panic began to set in. Why on earth was the house empty? I had run past the main house and knew that they weren't there. I was running around, searching every room in the house for a smouldering pile.I found nothing and reached for my phone. I dialed Millie's number, but the phone just kept ringing and ringing and ringing. As I punched in Jasper's number, my hands started shaking. What if the people who had killed Rose had gotten to them too?

Finally the phone was picked up. I couldn't help but bellow into the receiver, "Where are you?!" My voice was much higher pitched than normal.

When I realised that they were okay, I couldn't help but sob. I felt pathetic, but what else could I do, right now there was no way that I could handle losing anymore of my family.

Before Millie had even finished speaking I had put the phone down and begun to run for the main house. The garage door was open, and I just barreled straight in. Grabbing Jake's keys from the hook, I pulled on my hoodie that Millie had left behind. I hadn't showered after hunting like I normally did, but right now I honestly couldn't say that I cared. I jumped onto Jake's bike without a second thought and raced towards the I-35. The tires squealed as I sped from the garage, ignoring the shots of my brother from up in the house. Right now I didn't care; I needed to get back to the others.

Tearing down the highway, I tried to concentrate on the road, but my mind was too filled with worry. I knew they were fine, but there was no way that I was.

I was a good way from home by the time I realised that I should likely pull over and wait for them to meet me, not knowing if they had headed off the highway or not. My ears picked up a familiar rumble after having been there for about five minutes. The moment Jasper pulled the bike over, I couldn't help but wrap them up in a huge hug. Small, tearless sobs were escaping my lips as Millie began to speak to me.

"Oh Em, it's okay, we haven't left. We're safe, see? I thought you would be out hunting for longer." Her voice was quiet, but I could hear her perfectly. I helped her onto my bike as she began to untangle herself from Jazz. Millie wasn't breakable, not in so many words, but I always had been careful with her.

"Come on then boys, first one to the border and back home wins." I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as I flicked the key, the bike roaring to life beneath us. Jake's bike was a racing bike, well a sports bike, whereas Jazz's was more for the enjoyable ride. Granted, it would be a close call.

Both of us sped down the highway, neck and neck, struggling for leadership. The pavement was flying by and Millie just sat behind me giggling most of the way. It was so obvious that she loved speed and she was enjoying time with the two of us.

Soon enough, we were racing down the twisting driveway leading to the main house. Jasper was in the lead already, and I knew that he would win now; I didn't need Alice to predict it this time. I closed my eyes at the thought of my sister. It was hard. No more rigged poker games, no more watching Alice and Edward with their thirty second chess matches. Some things were going to be so different and if I was totally honest, I was not ready for them to be.

Both of us skidded to a stop and I could see that Jasper was fighting the feeling of glee at winning; I didn't need to be an empath to see it. Carefully, we both moved the bikes into the garage, leaving the keys in them. We had no reason not to- it was not like Forks actually had a crime rate, and this way it was easier since we could just jump on them when we wanted to ride them.

Silently and without a second thought, Millie wrapped her legs around my middle as I got off of the bike. Rather than waiting for a lecture from Jake about taking his bike, we began to run. Both Jasper and I knew that we both wanted was to be at the cottage right now. We were side by side most of the way and when we reached the cottage I gently tossed Millie onto the couch, leaving her with Jasper.

Running into the kitchen, I rummaged through the cupboards at a human speed. I was not sure what Millie would want, so I just grabbed a couple of bags of chips. I grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge, not doubting that she would be thirsty by now.

Although it hadn't taken me long to get the few bites for Millie, I could tell something was wrong the minute I walked back into the room. Millie was sitting beside Jasper, and he was sending calming waves out into the room. "What's wrong?" My voice was low as I set down the food I had gotten for Millie and sat on the edge of the chair opposite them.

MPOV

As Emmett vanished into the kitchen, I pulled his letter out of my back pocket. It was slightly creased now, but I knew Emmett wouldn't have a problem. Jazz was trying to reassure me that Emmett would be okay as he emerged from the kitchen and sat down.

"Well, Em, nothing is wrong, but while I was at the main house I found a letter Alice had left me; you can both read it later. While you were hunting, I gave Jasper a second letter that Alice had left him, and now I will give you the one that Rosalie left you." I paused and looked over at Emmett, and his jaw was hanging open. I walked over and handed him the letter, gently pressing his lower jaw back up, his teeth crashing together with a rough click.

I moved to sit back with Jasper, but Emmett followed me and sat beside my legs on the floor. He was just staring down at the envelope, not yet opening it.

Em POV

I stood and walked back with Millie, sitting down beside her legs. I knew when I opened this that I would never hear from Rosalie again. I felt fingers running through my hair and glanced up to Millie, my eyes no longer holding their usual shine.

We must have been sitting there for about ten minutes before I finally opened the envelope. Taking a deep breath, I was still able to smell Rosalie's perfume.

_Em,_

_Hey Romeo, I wish I wasn't writing this, but I cannot leave this world without giving you the closure you deserve. From the day that I saved you in that forest and ran all the way to Carlisle so he could change you, I knew that there would be no other man in my life. You were all I would ever need, and I was right. You completed me, Emmett McCartey Cullen; with you I was able to find the love that I always craved. You showed me that my eternal life was actually worth living._

_Please Emmy-Bear, keep smiling for me; I love that gorgeous infectious smile of yours. I love your booming laugh, your curly hair, those come-to-bed eyes, and absolutely everything else about you. Please, my love, never doubt that. Think of all our weddings, that should show you how much I love you, I wanted to prove it to the world over and over again. Just think of it this way babe, no more penguin suits, (considering I was thinking of pink for the next one, I'm sure you're relieved) and no more Alice screaming at you when you wear your favourite brown leather trousers. Ha-ha._

_Promise me Em, promise me that you will find love again. You deserve all the happiness in the world. So, my boy, go out and find that happiness, I will be watching, remember, and will come back to kick your ass and steal the transmission from your Jeep if you don't keep that promise. Idon't care if it takes years or month's, babe; all I want is for you to be happy again._

_I love you, Emmett Cullen._

_Stay with the family, they will need you as much as you will need them in the next few months. I know it won't be easy, but open up to Jazz; he is going through the same thing as you, my love._

_I love you forever and always,_

_Your Blonde Bombshell,_

_Rosalie_

I was lost. I couldn't help but to reread the letter over and over again. My girl was truly gone, and no matter what she said, right now I couldn't live. I didn't want to.

Third Person POV

Millie glanced back at Jazz, who whispered into her ear, "I can't feel his emotions, he is completely shutting down."

This was what Millie was afraid of. She needed both the boys right now. Stroking Emmett's hair, she carefully got him to move so he was laid out on the end of the couch, head in her lap.

"We are here for you, Em, please don't push us away," Millie begged him softly. If there was one thing that Millie was, she was a stubborn little girl. She wouldn't be letting Emmett push her or Jasper away.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! I only own Millie… I only borrow the others to play with!**

**Hey guys! Thank-you so much for all your reviews, please keep them coming, they inspire me to write faster. Things will slowly get better for the boys from now** 


	6. Depression and bruises

It had been four days since Emmett had spoken, four days since Millie presented both of her boys with letters from their deceased wives.

Currently Emmett was lying on the bed in Millie's room at the cottage, just staring into space. His eyes were dark; granted not from a lack of hunting, but from devastation and grief. Jasper was just the same, except he was dealing with his grief so much better. He was trying to carry on with his life, rather than wallowing in the past. It had taken Millie a lot of work to persuade Jasper to go hunting with both Carlisle and Esme. The "supposed"car crash had happened three days ago, and due to that, the loss of their family members had become a lot more real, as if there was no possible chance that anyone was still dreaming. Well, more like having a nightmare. What made it worse was that everyone in both Forks and La Push knew what had happened. Carlisle was taking it especially hard. Everyone at the hospital kept asking how he was, and so in the end, to stop people pestering him, the bosses at the hospital told him to take two weeks off for compassionate leave. They wanted him to be with his family "during a trying time."

Glancing over at Emmett from her position on the window seat, Millie sighed softly. "Emmett? Fancy coming for a run?" Her voice was low and melodic. She had only whispered with Jasper for days now, the volume of her voice a little shocking as it broke the silence that filled the room.

Never even looking up at her, Emmett still continued with his blank stare. His eyes held that dark, lost look that he had had for the past few days now. Millie was beginning to regret giving Emmett his letter. She had hoped it would make him better, feel better about Rose's death, but she had been so terribly wrong. Tossing her book onto the window seat next to her, Millie stood and flitted over to the bed, lying down beside Emmett with only a small gap in between them. She gasped loudly as his arms shot out, pulling her close to his broad chest.

"I wish you would talk to us Em, Jasper and I are so worried about you. Rosalie will come back and kick your ass if you keep this up. This isn't how she would want you to be, you should know that. I don't think we would ever find little Emmett again if she were to rip him off once more. If it wasn't for Alice actually going through her thousands of pairs of shoes you would never have found him! Granted, totalling her M3 was a little rash, so I'm not surprised that she did that as revenge. You should have known an M3 was not suitable for off-roading." Millie had to bite her tongue to stop her from laughing at the memory.

It had been about two years ago. Emmett had been sulking around the house for days on end. Nobody really knew what was wrong; the family just assumed tthat Rose was holding out on him, especially with the smirk that was always on her face. That was until we realised that Emmett was searching every room in the house. The only person who seemed to know what was going on was Edward, though with the look on his face, there was no way he would be passing the information onto the family. It was the middle of the night when Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, causing every vampire and wolf in the house to go running to her aid. It seemed that in a fit of rage after Emmett totaled her M3, Rosalie had ripped off his appendage and hidden it in one of Alice's pairs of shoes. Nobody but Alice usually went in her wardrobe, so Rose must have felt it was the perfect place to hide the body part. The look on Emmett's face when he received his "big man" back was comical, as he scarpered to hide out until it was fully reattached and working once more.

Emmett's usual booming voice was quiet and croaky when he finally spoke.

"Please don't say her name," he groaned; the pain and anguish that Millie could see in his eyes nearly brought her to tears. Stretching her fingers towards his face, Millie smiled slightly, hoping for a smile in return, but she had no such luck.

"Why don't you go for a shower, Em? Change of clothes?" Millie suggested, hoping that Emmett would agree. He needed to get up and about. Yes, he needed to be able to reminisce about his wife, but not in this way— this way was the totally wrong way. Emmett needed to live his long, supernatural life, not throw it away. That definitely wasn't the reason Rosalie had taken him to Carlisle to be changed. The way he was wallowing right now was no way to remember Rose. If she had still been here, Millie knew that the way Rose would want to be remembered would be by either a large, extravagant shopping trip or by buying an expensive car that would go faster than anyone would need a car to go. On that thought, Millie got up and tugged on Emmett's hand. She wasn't going to be taking no for an answer; Emmett was going to go for a shower.

"Come on," she pleaded, "we need to get you showered, and I have an idea for something we can do to remember R…" She paused before she could finish his mate's name, stuttering as she finished, "H.. her by."

Millie was shocked that her words seemed to cause something in Emmett to click, and for the first time in days he got up as she requested; he was slow, though, slow for even a human. He did just stand there and didn't start moving until Millie headed for the bathroom, following her like a little lost puppy, definitely not the large, bear-like demeanour Emmett usually held. It was a little disconcerting in Millie's mind. Standing by the shower, she turned her body fully to look at the lost vampire.

"Now, I am planning on going downstairs to get some food for the quarter human." Millie smiled, hoping that Emmett would laugh at her joke, but she was sadly mistaken. He didn't even smile. Millie was the daughter of a half vampire and a werewolf, which technically made her half werewolf, one quarter vampire and one quarter human. Her family often made jokes behind it, but because Millie was proud of her heritage she didn't honestly care. Surprisingly Emmett nodded in agreement. With that motion from the vampire, Millie spun on her heel, strode out of the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

MPOV

I wandered down into the kitchen, a small smile gracing my lips thanks to Emmett finally agreeing to move. The first place I headed when I reached the kitchen was the fridge. Jasper had gone to the main house after a lot of bugging and picked up the groceries that Grandma Esme had gotten me. Mind you, the multipack of crisps had several bags missing, no doubt due to my father, as he tended to eat whatever he could find. So did the other wolves when they came to visit, though that was always an interesting time. My father had been walking on egg shells the first time that I had gone to La Push. I was six and he was the Alpha, and knowing what imprinting was like, he wouldn't let any of his friends around me, at least not the ones that hadn't imprinted. My mum had soon put a stop to that, though, clipping him around the back of the head with her hand and threatening to withhold certain things from him. Things that back then I didn't understand.

Grabbing a few items from the fridge, I headed to the stove, setting down the things I had in my hand. I switched the grill on and fixed it so my bacon would cook. Eagerly, I stretched out the muscles in my back as the bacon grilled; I wasn't particularly one to fry foods, as it made them too fatty, in my opinion. The noise of the running power shower upstairs filled the house, and I was filled with a sense of pride. Emmett seemed to be starting to get his basic functions back, or at least I hoped he was. Turning back to the grill, I grabbed the bacon and pulled it out before it burnt; the taste of charcoal so unappealing at this time of the morning. As I plated up the bacon, I reached for the yoghurt I had also pulled from the fridge and moved over to the table.

I ate quickly, until I had finished the bacon, as cold meat was so unappealing to me. I liked hot meats and hot, fresh blood when I had to ingest it, which wasn't very often, if truth be told. I slowed down once I reached the Greek yoghurt, taking my time to cut up some fresh fruit from the bowl on the middle of the table and toss it into the yoghurt, a concoction that has been my favourite since I was little. Concentrating on my breakfast wasn't an easy feat; my mind was preoccupied with trying to remember where the closest Land Rover dealership was. I knew there was one on the far side of Seattle. It would take about four hours to drive there, but with the speed I drove, it would likely be around three. Out of all my family members, I was the slowest driver; yes, I liked speed, but I did not find it a necessity as the rest of my family tended to.

My mind skipped tracks again as I thought back to Emmett, hoping that something to remember his lost mate by would bring him out of his depression. If Em had been human, still, I would have gone to Grandpa Carlisle and begged him for anti-depressants. Finally finishing my breakfast, I got up, pushing my chair back and causing it to screech across the tiled floor. I moved swiftly to the dishwasher and placed all of my dishes inside, though I didn't turn it on. There wasn't enough in said appliance to bother, and it would only have been a waste of both water and detergents.

Without thinking, my feet led me to and up the stairs. It seemed that, with my mind so preoccupied with the vampire in the shower, though for totally clean reasons, my body was automatically taking me to where he was. I soon noticed that the bathroom door was ajar. I should not have assumed that Emmett would close it; after all I should have remembered that he was a bit of an exhibitionist, a fact which I had accidentally learnt one night. The boys were having one of their "nights," filled with dares, races and gambling. Em had unfortunately lost a bet and had to run to the Canadian border and back completely naked. I had come down to the kitchen to get a glass of water and was turning to go back upstairs when Emmett came in, naked as the day he was born, his skin glowing in the moonlight.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the memory of Emmett's little, well, not so little man, I strode towards the bathroom. A quick glance showed no clothes anywhere in sight, which was rather strange. I couldn't help but throw a wayward glance towards the shower cubicle. All I should have been able to see was a foggy, marble whiteness, but now I realised why there were no clothes littering the floor. Through the fogged up shower door, I could see a vibrant shade of red, which I knew belonged to the fitted, long sleeved runner's shirt and blue jeans, which were now a much darker shade. He had been wearing both before I had left for breakfast. He was just frozen in place, and my heart shattered into thousands of pieces.

Third Person POV

Millie whimpered softly as she saw Emmett in the shower, fully clothed. Stepping forward swiftly, she yanked open the door of the shower, not caring that water from the powerful massage jets in the wall would get all over the bathroom. Moving under the cascading water, Millie ducked her head and wrapped both her arms tightly around Emmett's middle. "Shh Em, I'm here, I love you, I'm not leaving, you are stuck with me." Her voice was quiet due to her face being pressed tightly against his soaking wet t-shirt.

After standing under the hot shower jets for an indiscernible amount of time, Millie took a single step back. She still wanted to try and help the man before her, and just standing around the shower was probably not doing that in any way, shape or form. Crossing her arms in front of her, Millie peeled off her now sodden top and tossed it out of the shower and to somewhere on the bathroom floor, her jeans soon following. Millie stood in the shower now in only her matching set of red, lace Victoria Secret underwear, not that she truly cared. The underwear she had on was from one of Alice's many shopping trips and she adored this pair. Usually, when Millie was in such a state of undress as she was now, Emmett would run away screaming at the top if his lungs, not because Millie was ugly, but for the fact that best friends shouldn't see each other naked or in any state of undress. Reaching forward, Millie grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging it out from where it had been partly tucked in. She rolled it up in her hands.

"Arms up!" Millie instructed the man before her, the tone she spoke in suggesting that she would not be taking no for an answer. Strong, muscular arms slowly lifted into the air, and with a little help, Millie managed to drag the top over those muscled arms. The shirt had soon joined the growing pile of soaked clothes on the bathroom floor. Without hesitation this time, Millie deftly unbuckled the belt that was holding up Emmett's designer jeans. Her fingertips made light work of the button and fly, hands sliding down the sides of toned thighs, muscles quivering beneath her delicate touches. Jeans flew through the air, the last item to join the sodden mess that was the bathroom floor.

Stepping around the statuesque body in front of her, Millie found the correct shower gel, lathering up a sponge and running it slowly over Emmett's back. The scent of him was so strong that it overpowered her senses; she didn't notice Emmett's muscles tense beneath her hands. He moved so quickly that Millie was standing behind him one moment, and the next her back was pressed forcefully into the shower wall, the coldness of the tiles against her warm skin making Millie gasp loudly. Emmett's razor sharp teeth were pressed roughly into her skin, both her hands raised above her head, clasped tightly in one of his. Low ferocious growls reverberated around the bathroom, heavy panting breaths almost drowning out the low bass sound rolling from Emmett's chest. Panic arose quickly; it was a good thing Jasper was hunting, or who knows what would have happened between the boys. Jasper would have been protective of Millie, but Emmett wouldn't have backed down quietly. Millie knew the boys well enough to know this fact. Refusing to struggle, Millie tried to concentrate on the wall behind Emmett, thinking that this was still her best friend, and he wouldn't hurt her.

A soft gasp left Millie's lips as Emmett pushed his marble like body fully against her, teeth scraping down the side of her throat. Gentle yet dominating kisses were pressed to her throat, down the line of where she knew her carotid artery to be. Emmett's straining erection pressing firmly into her stomach. His hand remained firmly around hers, tightening and relaxing as he played with her. Emmett's ran his hand down her side, his hand slipping between her ass and the wall as he roughly grabbed it.

The only person Millie had known to ever get such a reaction from Emmett was Rosalie. It was then that things began to click into place for Millie. They were in the shower, together, in only underwear, and it could only mean one thing in Emmett's mind— Rosalie. He was so deep in his depression that he didn't realise who was actually in front of him.

"Emmett." The word that was supposed to leave her throat in a strong tone turned into a breathy groan as Millie was pushed further into the wall. The noise that left her throat caused Emmett to bite down gently on her neck, something which must have taken him an awful long time to be able to do. Due to the noise she made, Emmett's hand ghosted down her flank, his fingertips catching the side of her breast, making Millie shiver. More determined this time, Millie managed to shout his name. The vampire before her froze, before throwing himself backwards out of the shower cubicle. Millie was so shocked by the sudden movement and lack of support that she fell to her knees, yet before she could even look up, Emmett was out of sight. Taking several deep breaths, Millie tried to gather herself together and get her mind to function properly again. The thoughts that were racing through her mind at a mile a minute were not helping. One in particular, though, seemed to stand out from the rest— a single word— wow.

EPOV

The way she groaned my name in that breathy whisper made my cock twitch, throbbing in want and need. I bit gently into her skin, my thoughts causing me to react, and it felt so right, so natural. It was like my Rosie was the one pinned against the wall and not Nessie's daughter, my best friend. Naturally, my hand ran down her side, barely touching, yet enough for me to feel her curves.

The shout that echoed around the bathroom made me freeze. It was like the brain in my head had finally caught up with the brain in my groin. I threw my body back from hers, glad that she had left the shower door open, because I didn't need another reason for Esme to be mad at me. The door and now this was more than enough reasons. I didn't look back up at Millie but ran from the bathroom, water dripping off my body as I did so. Slamming open the balcony doors, I ran onto the Juliette balcony, glad it was there. With a leap I was safely up on the roof, leaning back against the chimney. I sighed heavily. What had just happened in the shower was so wrong. My thoughts had been so tightly wrapped around my lost wife that I had taken advantage of my best friend, and all she was trying to do was help me.

Was I some kind of vile monster? Had the daemon within me won out? Right now I was so confused. My wife had just been murdered and burned, so there was no chance of her ever returning to me, and yet not five days later I am pinning another women to a wall and molesting her. I was disgusting. Right now it was a good thing that Jazz was hunting, for he would most likely tear me apart for what I had just done.

Sitting up on the roof and focusing on not breaking any of the tiles was the task I was currently aiming for. Time just seemed to slip by me, just like water when you try and catch it in your hand. Darkness was slowly falling around me, yet I still wasn't ready to re-enter the house. My best friend was in there, and now I didn't know how she would react to me. My ears perked as I heard footsteps, only faint, about a mile off, but there was no doubt that they were heading this way. Only one set, though, so it would be Jasper, but the thing was that he would speak to Millie, and I wasn't sure I was ready for the repercussions of my earlier actions.

Third Person POV

Jasper ran towards the house as fast as he could; the hunt had been well worth it in his view. A couple of lynx had crossed his path, one of his favourite meals, if he were to be completely honest. Skidding to a halt before the front door, Jasper took note of the emotions that were flooding the house. Confusion was the main one, and hiding in the depths were definitely tendrils of remorse and guilt. Lust was the second heaviest emotion fogging up Jasper's mind, which was confusing him even more then the others, especially since it was coming in floods from Millie. Heading inside, Jasper went straight up to the main bedroom, taking note of how Emmett was not there; granted, Jasper could still feel his emotions as if he were standing next to the man, so he must be close by.

"Mills?" Jasper called, scanning the room for her. When she emerged from the bathroom, he scowled, shooting over to her side.

"What happened?" he asked, running his hands down the fading bruises on her arms. "Who did this?" He pushed her for an answer, worried about what had happened to his best friend.

Millie looked up at Jasper, slightly panicked by his tone of voice. All it was were a few bruises on her arms. Oh, and yeah, the one she had found when brushing her hair after the shower. Emmett's biting had left a bruise, and it was easily identifiable as a bite mark, too.

"Oh.. um.. nothing, its nothing to worry about, honestly," Millie said, pulling her hair down to cover the mark on her neck. After her impromptu shower with Emmett, they hadn't gone out, and Millie figured it was unlikely that they would be anytime soon; she just got into clean pyjamas. The problem was the inevitable bruising hadn't fully developed by that time, so a strappy top and shorts were perfect in the warmer house, but now it had developed that Millie had several hand prints on her arms and the bruise on her neck from where Emmett had pressed his diamond hard teeth into.

A deep growl left Jasper's throat. "I'm going to fucking kill him." Before Millie could stop him, Jasper sped through the house, looking for Emmett, and finally ended up on the far end of the roof.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asked, demanding to know what had gone on, and after all, he had gotten no answers from Millie when he had asked. Before he could stop himself, Jasper launched himself at his brother, sending them both tumbling from the roof to the ground below, a crash echoing throughout the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own anything it all belongs to Ms Meyer; I just borrow her smexy characters occasionally. ;)

Ok guys I'm sorry this has taken so long! I have been away on holiday and have only just gotten home – in fact I wrote the last of this while I was sat on the train bored out of my mind.. ha-ha. I have had a fair bit of trouble with this chapter needing it to be right for what's going to be coming up.

I hope to get back to one chapter a week from when I return!

Xx

Millie.


	7. AN

Hey guys,

I am sorry to say that this story will be going on hiatus for an unknown amount of time.

I am really struggling to find the right words to bring this story on the way i want it to go. As soon as i can start to write about the Cullen's in the right way I will be putting this on hold.

Sorry to disappoint anyone!

Xxxx Millie


End file.
